


Lemon Eyes

by MOEcanada



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Claiming Bites, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating Bites, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, No Mpreg but Mpreg mentioned(rarely), Possessive Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Scent Marking, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOEcanada/pseuds/MOEcanada
Summary: Dreams tired of having to hide behind a screen due to his shitty Lycan biology, so when he sees an opportunity to connect with a friend outside of their computers, he jumps for it. But he's not prepared for feelings that had previously remained un-awakened, or that he's not the only one catching on to their true feelings. Hopeless infatuation, unknown feelings, falling hard, and many, many accidental touches.---"stunning, hot, sexy as hell," Dream finished for George cockily, jokingly putting his thumb and index finger on his face as he does an exaggerated fuckboy pose.George forced his face to a deadpan, not wanting to admit that Dream was all of those things, and stroke his ego."I was going to say you look almost as good as Sapnap, though that's probably a long shot," George sassed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 321
Collections: mostly smut





	1. Jet Lag

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Hope you guys enjoy this, I haven't been able to write in a long time while Dealing with health problems. But now I'm in remission and my will to write is back! Feel free to leave recommendations for future works, I'd love to do commissions.
> 
> By the way, English is my third language, so if you see a mistake don't be scared to point it out for me. The only way to learn is to fail and try again.

The florescent lights of the Airport shone brightly, contrasting the deep black of the night sky. People rushed by in every direction. A thousand conversations flooding the open space, only to become background noise, incomprehensible. Hunched over in an airport seat, Dream sat with his head tilted downward, eyes fixated on the simple smiley face emoji George sent. Nervous. His body starts breaking out in a cold sweat. He pulls absentmindedly on the neck of his sweater. Fanning the non-existent heat plaguing his body.

' I'm landing,' George had texted what felt like hours ago.

Dreams stomach felt awful, like every one of his fears had condensed into lead, Only to settle deep inside him. He hopes he lives up to George's expectation; it might destroy him if he doesn't. 

Which is a stupid thing to worry about, considering the more pressing possibility looming over their future time together. The possibility of George unveiling the aspect of himself he's struggled to mask his whole life.

Dream's never been exactly proud of his Lycan lineage, especially with all the struggles he's endured because of it. In particular, the seclusion, fear, and loneliness. But he supposes some good did come out of it.

If not for being shut in all the time, created from the fear of the possible discovery of his hidden nature. Dream might have never gotten into the internet and video games. His obsession with Minecraft, which became one of his only links to social interaction, might've never happened.

Not to mention the creation of his friendship with Sapnap and George. And the support of all his fans from around the world. Dream couldn't imagine living a life without them.

Meaning this is a gigantic step forward for Dream, a merging of his online life and reality. And if it were anyone besides George, Dream might not have done it. The brunette just never fails to make Dream feel comfortable and calm. And he knows that's exactly what he needs in starting this journey of branching out from his comfort zone. 

Dream has always struggled in masking his Lycan characteristics. Which is a commonly shared experience in young Lycans, but it should become easier with time as they mature through puberty. And they had gotten relatively easier for Dream to repress as he got older, but never completely though. Such as how his eyes shift from bottle green to vivid yellow when he grows excited. But with George, hopefully, this won't be too large of a problem, thanks to his specific green-yellow colorblindness, and the calming effect he has on Dream.

But there's still the looming possibility he does notice or catches on to his other wolfish qualities, which terrifies Dream incredibly. But Dream had spent weeks dwelling over whether to take the chance or not. And now that the time has come, he's not backing down. Because as terrified as he is, he was equally if not more desperate to see George with his own eyes, to touch his skin with his. non-sexually, of course. Dream quickly adds mentally, more of a reminder than a fact.

The sweet scent of honey and something akin to vanilla, but not precisely vanilla, breaks Dream out from his anxiety-induced trance. It was surprising because it should be near impossible to differentiate scents in such a crowded space. Dream took an intentional long inhale. It was strong as if someone had sprayed perfume. But it didn't carry that acrid alcohol-scented tinge of filler. Instead, it was soft and soothing, effortlessly filling his Lungs in a way that helped settle the pit in his stomach. It felt intoxicating.

Dream was suddenly torn between waiting here for George and seeking out the origin of this addicting scent. As another breath filled Dream's nose and lungs, he concluded he could always run to wherever George told him he was. No real benefit in being in this particular place.

He stood from the uncomfortable plastic seat he'd been in for the better part of the last hour. His legs feeling like he was being pricked by hundreds of needles thanks to the disuse. Quickly checking his phone one last time before setting out after the origin of the scent. He sees no new texts, just the same smiley emoji he'd been staring idly at since he'd received it.

Dream pocketed his phone and closed his eyes in concentration, inhaling in short-quick intervals. Seeking out the direction of the honey-vanilla(?) aroma. It was coming from straight ahead, luckily the only thing in that direction was the arrival lane.

Dream walked attentively, every step he took intensifying the scent. Becoming impossibly sharper with every inhale.

After a couple of minutes of walking, he could see the baggage carousel. Obscured by dozens of people looking over each other in a botched attempt to find their luggage. And the unfortunate location of whatever was behind this overwhelming scent.

Dream walked up to the side where the scent seemed the strongest. ungracefully melding in with the mess of people pushing and grabbing at their luggage. It was right in front of him, it had to be, the scent so strong he swore he could almost taste it. Meaning it had to be either the behemoth of a man shrouded in leather or the slight figure obscured by a black hoodie. And judging from the strong scent of the leather and cologne emanating off the man who made even Dream feel short. It was probably a good guess to say it was the latter.

Dream wracked his brain for what to do next. He knows where it's coming from, shouldn't that be enough to satisfy his curiosity. He doesn't need to awkwardly attempt to find out this person's name and appearance. How would he even go about doing that? Tap on their shoulder and ask for their name? He'd look like a creep scouting out his next hookup or something. Not to mention he sucked at talking to people face to face.

Dream was totally not in the mood for making a fool of himself. But he still doesn't make a move to leave. this whole situation was weird, scouting out this person's scent. As if they were his prey or something. But this scent was making him feel weird. And he couldn't put a name on the exact feeling or feelings it caused him. Just that he liked it, alot.

Luckily as it turns out, Dream wouldn't have to do much contemplation anymore. Because he was suddenly being forced out of his head by the said person he was currently pretty much stalking, turning sharply and abruptly colliding with his chest.

Dream's eyes snapped down to the hooded figure whose face was now on full display. Green met brown, and all Dream could do was stare astonished at the appearance of the man in front of him. he was beautiful, and he was...George?

Dream was completely shocked at the sheer coincidence. What are the odds of this happening? One in a Billion? Though it sort of makes sense that George who made him feel comfortable also had a comforting scent. Dream can't give it much more thought though because he's much more enamored by George's appearance.

His pale skin, his cute nose, Eyes that were perfectly framed by long-thick lashes. And those stunning soft-looking plush lips, which were moving. Oh, George is talking to him.

"-Sorry is your leg okay?" The shorter man asked, hand reaching out as if to touch Dream's arm but quickly retreating instead.

George's face was a mix of concern and embarrassment. And Dream couldn't help but think how adorable it made him look.

It takes Dream a moment to register he was just asked a question, and even a second longer to notice the dull ache in his right ankle. Looking down he realizes he was most likely hit with George's suitcase.

"I'm fine, really, doesn't even hurt," Dream said reassuringly, a smile on his face.

George let out a breath of relief, seeming calmer now that he knows he didn't seriously hurt someone. 

" That's good, sorry about that again, I need to learn to watch where I'm going," he responded timidly.

Dream just smiled harder, George's awkward face a thousand times better in person compared to online. He could easily see the pink staining his pale cheeks, as well as the way he presses his lips together when he knows he messed up

"It's reassuring to know your as clumsy in person as you are in-game," Dream chuckled, his smile never leaving his face.

"Excuse me?" George asked, now confused as to how this person knew him, was he a fan? God, he hopes they aren't. He didn't really share publically that he was going to America to visit Dream. And he can already see the lights shining in the eyes of his fans at the new 'piece of evidence' they can add to their theory of them dating.

Dream realized George didn't recognize him yet." Really George? You can't even tell when you're looking at what's the answer to everyone's wishes and dreams," He responded arrogantly, voice shifting into that oh so memorable humorous tone. 

George's brows furrowed in contemplation before shooting up at the realization. His face turning into a wide smile. Dream can tell that expression will be one of his favorite memories.

"Dream!?" George exclaimed in a slightly louder voice than Dream would like when in such a public area.

"The one and only, but let's try not to say that too loudly," Dream laughed out.

George realizing what he'd done, does a quick look around to see if anyone is staring. Luckily no one's paying attention, or more likely don't really care.

"Sorry, but oh my god, you look-," George said looking back at Dream, now really taking in his appearance, not caring to finish his sentence.

Dream has a strong and masculine face, but with some softness that gave him a boyish charm. His skin was also pale but not as pale as Georges, maybe even slightly tan. His eyes were also definitely green, or well amber is George's case. He suddenly wonders what they're like in their true color, though the amber does bring out his dirty blonde hair nicely. And boy was he tall, George was pretty sure Dream was exaggerating. But his face was barely at Dream's collar bone.

"Stunning, hot, sexy as hell," Dream finished for George cockily, jokingly putting his thumb and index finger on his face as he does an exaggerated fuckboy pose.

George forced his face to deadpan, not wanting to admit that Dream was all of those things and stroke his ego.

"I was going to say you look almost as good as Sapnap, though that's probably a long shot," George sassed.

Dream slightly pouted internally at not being as attractive to George compared to Sapnap. But he knew it was all a joke, but that didn't stop a part of him from wanting to punch Sapnap for some reason.

"Then your eyes must be broken, Because I'm way hotter than him," Dream huffed out, continuing the joke.

George only chuckled lightly in return, And Dream wanted to record that sound and keep it stashed away in a special part of his brain.

"We should probably get going, I think we're crowding the pickup area," Dream coughed out, mostly in not knowing how to respond to the fond look the other man held on his face. Though they are getting side-eye as well Dream noted internally, as he looked around.

"Your probably right," George said around his smile. Before starting to walk alongside Dream, sticking close to his side.

After getting a couple of feet away from the Luggage pickup, Dream sneakily and hastily grabbed George's suitcase and brought it to his right side. Separating George from his belongings with his body.

"Hey, what are you doing?" George asked making a hand to grab his luggage back, only for Dream to hold it further away from him. His long arms an unfair advantage. 

"What does it look like? I'm carrying your suitcase," dream said matter of factly.

"I can see that, But I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself you know," George responded making another feeble attempt to grab his bag. He wasn't about to make his friend who's already picking him up and letting him stay at his place, carry his stuff. He had some common courtesy. 

"I'm not so sure about that, your skinny arms might break from all the weight, even if this thing does have wheels," Dream said in mock concern.

" ha, ha, ha, so funny," George said monotonously. "But seriously your already picking me up and letting me stay at your place, I can carry a single bag," George added.

"Yeah, but long flights suck, you can't tell me you aren't tired," Dream reasoned. "Besides I just woke up like thirty minutes ago before coming to get you." A lie, he'd been at the airport even before George's plane landed, and hadn't slept the night before, drowning in anticipation.

"Are you sure you want to carry my stuff?" George questioned.

"Yep," Dream quickly replied. Eager to help take care of George.

"Okay then, but tell me if you want me to take it," George said.

"got it," Dream acknowledged. Though that wouldn't be happening, Dream would carry George too if he wasn't sure the brit would punch him for trying. He just wants to make sure George is comfortable, And definitely not because he was curious to know what George felt like in his arms.

It wasn't long before they reached the Parking Garage and then to Dreams car. Dream rushing ahead from his simple pace besides George to unlock the car and pop the suitcase in the trunk. Even making his way to the passenger door and opening it for George, while the man caught up

"Really? what am I your prom date," George snorted but got in the car anyways.

Dream shut the door and made his way to the driver's side and into the car, waiting until he sat down and started the car did he respond.

"Nah, you'd deserve something better than this thing, I'd definitely get you a limo," Dream chuckled thinking about the hypothetical. George in a Dress would be an interesting sight though.

"Such a gentleman," George quipped.

"Also it's so weird sitting on this side of the car and there not being a steering wheel," He adds.

"Wait till you see the roads," Dream said with an excited smile.

He couldn't wait for the days ahead.


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream finally arrive at Dreams house, beginning their first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm surprised so many people liked this, I wasn't planning on updating so soon but you guys motivated me. so here's chapter 2

Dream's house turned out to be rather far from the airport, allowing George to take in the Florida night, In all its humid and warm glory. Seriously though, why was it so muggy? Dream had the airconditioning on, but that didn't help much, The airflow it spewed being pitiful. And quickly mixing with the warm air. George brought his hoodie's sleeve up to the car vent, Aiming it to go directly into the clothing. The weak cold air spreading directly against his sweltering skin, giving him small relief.

He averted his attention back to Dream, watching as he paid close attention to the road. They had talked for twenty straight minutes after they'd left the parking garage. Only stopping when Dream wanted George to listen to his 'superior' Spotify playlist. Dream and George's banter was then quickly replaced by Dreams gentle humming to the tune of the songs.

Dream looked virtually unaffected by the heat, appearing completely relaxed and comfortable. It probably isn't as bad as George made it out to be, just his foreign tolerance of what was considered hot and cold.

Still staring at Dream, he began to understand those who thought people were attractive while driving. Dream's concentrated eyes held a fierce gaze. And George could only imagine how it felt to be the object of their attention. Like a rabbit being observed by a wolf.

George's eyes slowly moved to Dreams arms, He'd rolled up his sleeves. And he could immediately tell Dream was muscular by his forearms alone. They were way thicker than his, And George was sure that held true to the rest of his body. What kind of exercising does Dream do? This wasn't the body of a Minecraft YouTuber, it was more like a gym nut who downed protein powder like an incel downs Mountain Dew. He was expecting another typical gamer like him, not a greek adonis. He couldn't help the feeling of inadequacy that pooled in his stomach.

"Like what you see," Dream asked, a slight grin appearing on his face for a second.

"What!" George spluttered out, mortified he'd been caught basically checking out his friend.

"Uh, The view, You can pretty much see all of Orlando from here," Dream responded, Nodding towards the passenger window.

George let out a silent sigh of relief as he turned to the passenger window. Not liking how close he'd been to being caught in what would be a very awkward situation to explain.

'I swear I wasn't checking you out, I was just looking at your arms and thinking of how ripped and unfairly attractive you are,' George imagined.

Gazing out the window, George realized Dream was right about being able to see all of Orlando. Lights littered the ground for as far as he could see. They looked like stars collecting to form a galaxy, glowing brighter the farther you looked towards the center.

"It's surprisingly pretty," George murmured.

"During the night? absolutely," Dream Stated. "But don't let it deceive you, or you'll end up in a hurricane or mauled by an alligator," he jokingly added.

"Way to ruin the mood," George snorted.

"We had a mood? Why didn't you tell me earlier! I could have put on my sexy playlist and pulled over," Dream snickered.

"It would take a lot more than a pretty view and some sexy music to get me to even 'consider' sleeping with you," George fired back, amused.

"Oh? what exactly would get me in your pants then?" Dream asked cockily, enjoying the bickering.

"Well for starters-," George began only to be cut off.

"Hold that thought, I need to grab a notepad so I can save them for later," Dream interrupted. Making a show of jokingly opening and rifling through the glove compartment. Which would be concerning to see from a driver, if they weren't stopped at a red light.

"You're such an idiot," George chuckled.

Dream retreated his hand and closed the glove box. A wide grin plastered on his face. 

Ever since George had put his eyes on him while he was driving. Dream had felt every hair on his body stand up, and had to force his eyes onto the road, as to not look over at his best friend and catch his eyes. He doesn't know why his bodies suddenly being so reactive to George. 

But at the same time, he felt good about having George's eyes on him. He may have even embarrassingly flexed his muscle's a bit, trying to show off. Not that George could see them from under his clothes or even care, but it was the thought that counts. He really wanted to impress the other man.

Dream also felt stupid, allowing himself to call George out on his staring. Only to immediately regret it as he realized he had no idea where to go from there. he was luckily able to come up with a second meaning and start a joke to distract from his Freudian slip.

Though he did end up getting to flirt a little, and able to get it out of his system a bit. The soft glow of George's face in the red filtered light paired with his amused face being an unexpected reward in itself.

"We're almost to my place by the way," Dream informed.

"Thank god, I'm getting sick of sitting around, whether it's in a plane or car," George sighed out.

"Don't worry, we'll get you somewhere nice and comfortable, and you'll be able to forget all the crying babies and cramped seats," Dream promised.

It was only a short few minutes before they got to a more secluded residential area and eventually dreams house.

It was an average one-story house, painted a sharp white with brown accenting doors and window frames. And a large open lawn connecting to dense trees surrounding the house. It must be nice to have such an open area without neighbors, George thought.

George smiled in relief as they pulled to a stop in front of the house. Glad he wasn't moving anymore, he was starting to get motion sick. The solid ground would be a sweet relief.

"The house is cute, is this where you grew up?" George asked looking at Dream. He was expecting more of an apartment, he thought Dream moved out.

"Nope, The rent out here is just cheaper than most due to the distance from the freeway," Dream answered as he simultaneously took off his seat belt and taking the key out of the ignition.

Which reminded George he was still buckled in, As he did that, Dream was quick to get out of the car and pop the trunk. he was quick in grabbing George's suitcase, but not quick enough to get to George's door before he opened it.

"nice try prince charming, but my arms are working," George informed the other.

"Also you don't need to go out of your way for me, I'm already grateful enough for you taking care of everything," George added. Because seriously, Dream even pitched in for his ticket, he tried to pay for all of it but George talked him out of it.

"Sorry, but my love language is acts of service, you're going to have to get used to it," Dream proclaimed.

"Plus I thought you'd be used to being treated like a princess, you know given your shortness and all that," Dream teasingly provoked.  
, amusement staining his face.

"I'm not even small! I'm the average height, the ideal height even," The shorter boy protested. 

"You're just freakishly tall," George added for good measure.

"Whatever you say, Georgie~" Dream singsonged as he walked toward the front door, suitcase in hand. An annoyed George following close behind.

Dream unlocked and opened the door and George was immediately blasted with frigid air. Like opening a freezer at a grocery store, he almost moaned in relief.

"Thank god for swamp coolers, right?" Dream laughed out noticing George's blissed-out expression. 

"I thought I was going to melt," George exclaimed, stepping fully into the house.

He relishing in the cold air as he took a look around, the front room was spacious, with a large black sectional sofa facing a small coffee table and large flat screen T.V. The kitchen was connected to the living room, off to the side. It looked like something you'd see in a Home Depot catalog, filled with spotless culinary equipment gleaming in the light coming down from the ceiling. He wonders if Dream ever uses them, or if they're just for show. Because from what he knows Dream enjoyed his fast food. And this looked like the kind of kitchen that belonged to a chef.

A couple of picture frames littered the walls depicting what George could only assume were family members. But a large amount of the space was filled with random posters of games or bands. It looked starkly different compared to the rest of the house and screamed Dream. George couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

He looked back at Dream after hearing some shuffling, Dream was taking off his hoodie. Arms lifted over his head, slightly exposing his abdomen. George looked at lean muscle, before following the Dirty blonde happy trail to where it stopped. Blocked by Dreams pants. George swallowed because he was also able to make out the prominent bulge of Dreams crotch. He doesn't know why that excites him so much.

But as soon as it started it was over, saving George from explaining an awkward boner. Dream flung the hoodie onto the side of the couch. Flattening his hair that was messed up from the hoodie.

"What do you think, too nerdy?" Dream asked, looking around his house in slight thought. Picking out potential things he maybe should change to make it look more appealing.

"It's very you, which means it's perfect," George reassured a smile on his face, heart still calming down from the show Dream unknowingly put on.

Dream beamed before grabbing George's suitcase once more, "come on, I'll show you the guest room"

Leading the brunette down a short hallway, passing a single door farther from the others, and stopping at the single door on the left of the hall.

"The door we passed is my room, the one at the end of the hall is the bathroom, and the one right across from you is the linen closet," Dream explained.

"And this will be your room," Dream said as he opened the guest room door and flicking on the light. It was a simple room consisting of a full bed with a fluffy white comforter and comfortable-looking pillows, a small nightstand next to it. The sliding door parallel to the bed most likely the closet.

"I know it's not much, and your more than welcome to use my bed while I use this one, It's probably comfier," Dream quickly reassured, depositing the suitcase to the side of the bed. Looking slightly sheepish, scared George wouldn't like the room.

"I'm not taking your bed Dream, The rooms perfect," George assured. Finding Dreams un-needed concern for him to be comfortable sweet.

"Okay," Dream says, relieved, his concerned face melting into a smile.

"So what should we now, It's only 9 PM, and we haven't eaten, or did you?" George asked.

"I haven't eaten either, we can order delivery and watch a movie?" Dream says.

"Sounds perfect," George replied.

"Great, so what are you thinking, There's a really good small pizza place nearby that delivers pretty quickly," Dream asked turning on his phone, going through the fast-food contacts he had collected from the many times he didn't want to cook for himself.

"Who turns down pizza," George said, stomach grumbling at the thought of food.

"Perfect, feel free to make yourself at home, chill out, I'm gonna make the call and maybe find a movie, "Dream says, walking out of the room, phone already dialing some pizza place, leaving George to his own devices. 

George flops onto the guest bed, back first. pulling out his phone from his pocket and unlocking it, launching Twitter. His feed is full of tweets from various people, mostly gaming-related. He went to check his DM's and found no new messages from anyone important. Pretty much everything was radio silent on his phone, which was uncommon but not overly unusual. He turned his phone off, deciding to close his eyes for a second to ground himself after the excessive traveling.

Apparently, he had fallen asleep because the next thing he knows he's being shaken awake by Dream. The Smell of pizza wafting alluringly in the air. His stomach growled for the second time that day.

"Finally, all that flying really took it out of you huh? well the foods here, so if you want it hot you better get up," Dream said.

George groaned bringing his hands up to his eyes to rub at them sleepily. his limbs felt like jelly, fatigue finally catching up with him.

"If you don't get up soon I might resort have to carry you to the couch," The dirty blonde joked.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, just give me a few minutes," George yawned out, closing his eyes once more, clearly slipping back into dreamland.

"Carrying it is," Dream said. As he quickly bent down, head near George's middle and hand behind his knees and back. Pulling the light boy gently over his shoulder, and adjusting before making his way to the living room.

"oof, Hey! I would've gotten up," George complained. getting over the shock before adding, "You couldn't have done any other position rather than treating me like a sack of potatoes?"

"I thought you didn't want me to treat you like a princess," Dream snickered. coming to a stop in front of the couch and gently dropping George down into the cushions.

"I should've known the teasing would extend into real life," George sighed dramatically, but not really mad. 

The pizza looked amazing, with a thick crust and the perfect amount of pepperoni. He didn't need convincing and just dug in grabbing a slice and feeling joy at finally filling his stomach.

Dream looked at George as he ravenously devoured his slice of pizza, glad he liked it. Sitting down next to George he picked up the remote and a slice.

"So what are we watching," George mumbled after finishing his slice and going for another.

"well rather than spending an hour looking through Netflix I was thinking about settling for Insidious, is that okay with you?," Dream asked, not knowing if George was a fan of horror like him.

George just nodded his head as he took another bite, Dream hit play before getting up and turning off the lights. The only thing illuminating the room is the light from the TV.

As Dream quickly learns, George is a scardey cat. Not long after the pizza is finished the movie starts getting actually scary. And the first jumpscare has George swearing and jumping in his seat, which slowly became right beside Dream. And he would've loved this way more if he wasn't becoming dead tired, the day and a half of no sleep really catching up to him. It didn't help that George's scent was making him feel all content inside, making him drowsy. At first, he just leans back and rests his head on the couch with his legs spiraled out, George pretty much sitting on his knees. But the next thing he knew he was out like a light.

When he came to, George was laying half on Dreams lower stomach, half on the couch. It didn't look very comfortable. Glancing at the TV, a 'are you still watching' warning is blearing back at him. He supposes he should wake George up so he can sleep in his bed. But at the same time, he likes the feeling of laying here with George. And he's also still pretty tired. It wouldn't be too big of a deal if they slept together on the couch right? 

He decided to stay on the couch and blame falling asleep as the reason for them being so close if George said anything.

He couldn't leave George in that position though, he'd get a kink in his neck from it. So he gently pulls George up by his armpit until he's in a laying position, head level with Dreams chest, wedged between the couch and Dream. Positioning them on their sides he gently slides his bicep under the sleeping boy's head for him to use as a pillow, face pressed against his pecs.

Dream turned off the TV, in the process, grabbing a blanket that was hanging over the couch, from one of the many times he's slept here watching TV. And draped it over their bodies before allowing his free arm to wrap around George. Finally comfortable he let his head lay against the couch, above George's. Face close to the other boy's hair he takes in the honey-vanilla-ish scent that he's quickly grown used to.

And with that, also fell asleep, Body enveloping George possessively. Tucking him away from the rest of the world, protected in the safety of his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might revise this chapter a little, I sped through writing it faster than I usually do so I could update it today. Please tell me what you think, criticism is always welcome and appreciated :)
> 
> Also from here on the story is going to pick up in pace <3


	3. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream takes George out on his first outing in Florida.

Dream slowly found himself waking up, The light floating in through the sheer curtains annoying his eyes. He turned his head in rebellion of getting up, face burrowing deeper into soft strands, Breathing in the calming scent of George. 

'George?' Dream lazily wondered why that seemed like an important detail.

Dreams' eyes snapped open at the realization he was still sleeping with the other boy. His eye's straining at the forced adaption to the brightness, though immediately confronted with dark brown hair.

Dream brought his head up to get a better look at the sleeping man. George's hair was jostled messily over his face, long lashes fanning gently atop his cheeks. Overall he appeared peaceful, not a care in the world. Dream smiled at the sight.

He knew he probably shouldn't, but he carefully removed his left arm from around George's waist, Bringing his hand up to the man's face and gently caressing his cheek with the back of his fingers. His skin was soft and slightly cold, Or he at least thinks so. It can be hard to tell on a human, seeing as Lycanthropes run hotter. It's the reason Dream's airconditioning is set so low. 

He continued to stare leisurely at George, carefully caressing his face. He didn't realize how touch-starved he'd been until he'd done so. Dream's deep-rooted sense of loneliness; seemingly melted away from just the gentle touch.

George stayed still as he caressed his face until Dream ran his finger down the bridge of his nose. The asleep man's face scrunched up from the ticklish sensation, pushing himself deeper into Dream's chest to escape the appendage. Dream chuckled lightly at the movement.

He was suddenly wondering if this was something okay for friends to do. It was a rather intimate action, something you'd read about in a mushy gas-station paperback. He hopes it is because he doesn't want to stop the loving gesture. And it would imply he felt things for George that he wasn't supposed to as his friend.

Those thoughts scared Dream, not because of the implications it would have on his sexuality. He couldn't give less of a shit about those kinds of things. But he'd heard more than enough stories about ruined friendships because of romantic attachments. And if there was something that could jeopardize his and George's close friendship, he didn't want to have anything to do with it. So he pushed those thoughts away.

Dream figures he should wake George up now, So they can both take showers and get ready for the day. It would probably be a good idea to get his arm out from under George's head first. Dream used his free hand to slide under his neck so he could carefully lift him off it. And it all went fine until the lifting part. Because as soon as Dream even started lifting George's head by a centimeter, George was angrily pushing himself harder into Dream. Not willing to give up his comfortable position.

He tried again but met the same reaction every time. There goes waking him up without him finding out they had slept together.

"George, It's time to get up," Dream informed, to which George only groaned.

"Come on. You don't want to sleep your vacation away, do you?" Dream asked.

Those eyes Dream had spent so long staring at finally started to flutter open. Brown iris's poking out through them, no doubt not appreciating the light.

"What time is it," George asked groggily, bringing his hands up to his eyes and rubbing the leftover sleep out of them.

Dream brought his phone out from his pocket, checking the time, "It's 10 Am."

"Cant I sleep in longer," George asked, not yet accepting his fate of getting up, removing his hands but keeping his eyes closed.

"You technically could, but I can't," Dream explained.

"Why does that matter," George asked.

"Because if you continue to sleep, my arm will stay trapped under your head for who knows how long," Dream said with a chuckle.

George's eyes flicked open, meeting Dreams. Their staring contest lasted only a few seconds before George quickly sat up. His pink blush especially visible in the morning light. Dream stared up from his unchanged position on the couch, laying down with his arm in the same place as when George's head rested on it.

"Morning," Dream said, smiling.

"Why did you let me cling to you like that, God this is embarrassing," George spluttered out, thinking he was the one responsible for their position, Somehow entrapping Dream in their sleep.

"I don't mind being your teddy bear while you sleep," Dream reassured jokingly.

"The sleep talking kept me plenty entertained while I was trapped," Dream smirked.

"I do not sleep talk. You're just making shit up to make me more embarrassed," George quickly replied.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet," Dream provoked further.

"Alright, What did I say then," George asked, ready to call Dream's bluff.

"That's a secret between asleep George and me," Dream responded, "Besides, this will be so much better to say on stream in front of everyone."

"You're so full of shit," George laughed out before standing up and walking out of the front room, "I call dibs on the shower first, by the way."

"Push before you turn the handle when you start it!" Dream called out to George.

"Thanks!" George responded as he closed what Dream assumed was the bathroom door.

Dream's head fell back on the couch. That had gone better than he expected. He expected George to be at least slightly mad Dream held him while he slept, But it looks like George thinks he initiated it. 

He decides to lay back while waiting for George to finish his shower and take his turn. Dream's glad George decided to take a shower first. The hot water tends to run out, and he's pretty sure George wouldn't like knowing Dream has to take cold showers in exchange. But Dream doesn't mind, happy as long as George is. He supposes he'll use this time while he waits to plan out things for them to do today.

~

It's soon noon before they managed to get out of the house. The Sun is shining down right on top of their heads as they walk to Dreams car. George was sure his scalp was on fire from how hot it was. He briefly wondered if this is why Dreams hair is dirty blonde, his regular hair color just bleached alive from the Sun.

"Please tell me that it gets cooler than this," George groaned out as they reached the car.

"Nope! this is moderate weather here," Dream answered, finding the situation funny. Beeping the car unlocked

"Oh, by the way, be careful opening the door it can get-," Dream didn't get to finish his sentence, interrupted by George's scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK, YOUR CAR JUST BURNED ME," George yelled out, holding his right hand.

"that's what I was trying to warn you about," Dream sighs out before adding, "The Sun can make the cars so hot you could cook an egg on them, which is why you pull quickly,"

"That's so uncool, man," George whined out, Shaking his hand rapidly in the air. As if that would somehow soothe the burnt skin. He thought all the American memes about Florida being hell on earth were a joke. George now realizes how wrong he was. 

Dream chuckled before making his way to George's side of the car and opening the door for him. George looked at Dream like he was crazy as he continued to hold the handle after opening it. Does the man feel no pain?

"Mind me opening your doors now, princess?" Dream mocked.

"Stupid Florida," George muttered as he entered the car, Dream shutting it for him as well.

Dream made his way to the driver's side, getting in and starting the car. As he buckled himself in, he thought about how he should probably warn George about how hot the buckle gets too. But George is already reaching for it as he turns to warn him. He reaches his hand out swiftly and grabs the seat-buckle just before George could. He pulls it down and buckles the Brit in.

"The buckles hot too, wouldn't want to get burned twice," Dream explained.

"Thanks," George responded, actually glad for Dream saving his unfortunate hand.

The first couple minutes of them driving just consisted of them listening to music. George was smarter deciding to choose a T-shirt rather than a sweater like yesterday. But even with the fewer layers and thin fabric, he still felt like he was burning, if not worse.

"God, it's even hotter in the car. How do you survive this every day?" George asked.

"You get used to it eventually, here ill roll down the windows," Dream answered.

As the windows rolled down and the wind entered the car, George felt immensely better. He stuck his head out the window, letting the wind blow over his face and through his hair, relishing in the cool breeze.

"I hear if you stick your tongue out, it's even better," Dream snickered.

"I'm not a dog," George says.

"Think of it as revenge for killing dog me in Minecraft," Dream said.

"You killed yourself," George argued.

"By the way, where are we going? Please tell me it's somewhere not hot," George asked.

"Sadly, it is, but trust me. you'll like it." Dream reassured.

"It's called Mount Dora. It's a little town full of fun places to walk around and see," Dream added.

"Never heard of it. Then again, I don't live in Florida. But if you say it's cool, ill take your word for it," George said, a small grin on his lips. Though, He doesn't care where Dream takes him, as long as it's with the blonde. Hell, Dream could take him to a waste dump; and George wouldn't complain. Dream has this infectious happiness. And nothing can ruin it, as long as Dreams beside George, he knows it will be alright.

Dream, however, couldn't feel anything but joy at George's trust in his decisions. While George was in the shower, he looked through the list he made of fun places and events. Which had become a book at this point; The notes app on his phone chocked full of ideas. Dream couldn't help it. There were so many things he wanted to show the brunette. He needed to make George fall in love with Florida. So that, perhaps, he'd S̶t̶a̶y̶ come back. Dream ended up choosing Mount Dora for its British architecture. Something familiar, he hoped for George.  
-  
It took about forty-five minutes to get there. George couldn't help being enthralled by the scenery on the way. There's just so much open land and space here. He was used to the crowded concrete jungle that was Britain. He noted the closer they got, the more the untamed landscape became flat grassland.

They eventually pulled up to a small town. The road leading in shrouded with tall trees that extended up and over the road. It was like going through a tunnel made of trees. The cool shade provided a much-appreciated break from the cruel Sun. The houses that lined evenly in the distance were large and colorful. 

Dream pulled the car into a parking lot across from a park, a large lake that extended farther than George could see, the main feature. The car's rumbling stopping as Dream removed the key. The loud music that was playing stopped; and replaced with the sounds of nature.

"Okay, let's go," Dream said; while he unbuckled himself and opening the car door.

"Where are we heading?" George asked, making his way out of the car.

"I think the real question is where aren't we heading," Dream responded before adding, "There's a whole town for us to explore and see."

"That sounds like a lot of walking. If we get tired, I'm making you carry me," George joked, Beginning to walk with Dream on the sidewalk, letting the other man guide him.

"That's fine by me. An extra five pounds won't slow me down," Dream teased, Which earned him a slight shove on the shoulder.

Walking with Dream was fun; he told him about all the different animals and even some childhood memories of the place. He surprisingly knew a lot about the wildlife. He never took Dream as an outdoors kind of person. But looks can be deceiving; he supposes. He doesn't know how long they'd been talking; time with Dream was a blur. 

Their conversing was only interrupted due to kids riding on their bikes. They had been going so fast George couldn't see them until they were less than six feet away from him. Dream was fast to react, however. Grabbing George by his waist and pulling him into his chest as he pulled them onto the grass. He stood there as the click of kids made their way past them, Offering quick apologies as they rushed by for almost hitting them.

George probably would have yelled at them to slow down or chastise them if he wasn't distracted by Dreams strong arm around his lower back. Their abdomens were aligned flush with each other. George swears he can feel Dreams abs pressing into his less impressive flat stomach. Slowly he brought his head up to look ad Dreams face. His head turned facing where the kids had gone, a slight scowl plastered on his face. George couldn't help but notice how bright Dreams eyes were. They were like gold sparkling in the Sun.

"I never noticed how bright your eyes were," George said, trying to lift that scowl off Dreams face and bring the mood back to where it was.

Dreams angry expression fell off his face, turning into one of surprise and slight embarrassment. George noted how he seemed to look farther away, hiding his face. He thought it was cute how such a big man became so easily flustered.

"It's just the Sun. Are you okay?" Dream asked, changing the topic.

"I'm fine, though you could probably let me go now," George said. Bringing Dreams face back to him and looking down at their bodies pressed together.

"Sorry," Dream said, bringing his hands up off George and taking a small step back.

"It's all good," George said, "Is there a place to eat around here. I'm a little hungry." He wanted to get their day back on track.

"Oh, sure," Dream responded, "There's a pastry shop up ahead, along with the rest I promised you."

As they walked ahead, George could finally see the collection of shops and buildings, Aligned on both sides of the street, similar to a strip mall. They were all unique, some painted in bright colors and covered in drawings. George followed as Dream made his way up to a small bakery.

"Le Petit Sweets?" George pondered out loud.

"It's a bakery where their signature attraction is that all their desserts are miniature," Dream answered as he opened the door for George, following the brunette inside.

George looked around the bakery. It looked like a comfy living room, outfitted with plush seats in the corner, all bright colors. George turned his attention to the glass display of all the freshly made desserts. They were small, just like Dream said, but still big enough to satisfy you.

"See, told you they were small, perfectly George sized," Dream said, not missing the opportunity to make fun of the other man.

"They all look so good. What do you think we should get?" George asked, ignoring Dreams remark.

"Whatever you want, I'm not picky," Dream says. His eyes were fixed on George as he leaned over to bring himself to eye level with the display. A concentrated contemplated expression on his face. Dream thought it was cute, especially with the way he pressed his plush lips together as he thought hard.

They ended up deciding to get some brownies. They were creamy and just the right consistency. George slightly moaned at the sweetness, the taste-making his mouth water. Once they finished, George commented how they had to come back to try out the other pastries. Dream deemed this experience a success.

George and Dream made their way walking from shop to shop. George picking up little souvenirs for friends and family back home along the way. Talking about random topics as they did. They ended up learning a lot about each other. Dream found that tingly feeling in his stomach grows steadily with every new bit of information. Eventually, they needed to sit down and eat, so they sat on one of the outdoor dining sets in front of a random shop, waiting for their order to be called out. George's legs felt like jelly, not used to this amount of exercise. But he didn't want to stop, he's having too much fun with Dream to even consider it.

"It's already six-thirty. It's going to get dark soon," Dream said. He looked over at George, he has a happy expression on his face, but Dream could see the brunette was tired.

"We should probably head home after this," Dream said, a silent question in his words.

"You're probably right," George sighed, "This was fun Dream. Thanks for showing me this place."

"I'm glad you liked it. I have a bunch more planned too, get ready to be wowed.

"I can't wait," George replied, smiling along with Dream, locking eyes with him. He realizes this kind of feels like a date. If someone were to look in from the outside, maybe they'd even think they were boyfriends. That made him way happier than it should.

"Clay?" an unknown voice sounded out. George looked behind him to the sight of a tall brown-haired man in a blue jacket walking up to them.

"It is you! I haven't seen you in years," The man exclaimed, standing in front of them.

"Oh wow, hey Dylon," Dream said in response to the man-Dylon, His expression was friendly, but George thought he looked a little tense as well.

"Who is this?" he asked, gesturing to George, nose flaring slightly at him.

"This is my friend George, He's visiting Florida," Dream explained.

Before Dylon could say anything, a voice called out George's name. Their order now ready, the pair realized. George stood up.

"I'll go get it while you talk to your friend," George smiled politely before walking into the restaurant.

Dylon waited until George was out of earshot to speak.

"He smells good, must be compatible with us," Dylon said out loud. More to himself than to Dream.

"Don't even think about it," Dream glared at the other man.

A sadistic smile spread out on Dylon's face.

"What? It's not every day you find such a tempting and highly compatible person," Dylon said, "He yours? If he's not, I might have to steal him from you,"

"Yes, he's mine, now drop it and go. I'm not interested in talking to someone who only views humans as breeders," Dream said curtly.

"Like your any better. Are you telling me you don't want to bite him? change him, just so you can knot him nice and full," Dylon asked tauntingly, sneeringly adding," Judging by that scent he's fertile too, bet he'd make a nice bitch"

Dreams chair screeched as he quickly stood up, ready to beat the shit out of the other man.

"Is everything okay?" George asked, standing there a couple of feet away, a tray of food in his hands.

Dylon smiled cruelly before speaking," Perfectly. it was nice meeting you,"

"Bye Clay," He added before walking off to do whatever it was he was doing here.

George walked up to the table as Dream sat back down. Setting down the tray, George could notice the tight expression on the other's face. He was sure something must have happened.

"Did he say something rude?" George asked, curious as to what could get Dream so mad.

"He's just an ass, pretty much just a childhood bully," Dream sighed out before adding, "Don't worry about it."

George knew there was probably something more to what happened, but he didn't want to invade. So he just nodded before sitting down with the blonde to eat.

Dream seemed to get less mad as time went on, but he still looked like something was bothering him. George could tell by the way his smile didn't reach as high as it had earlier.

They finished their food and made their way back to the car. It was now dark, and the weather had slightly cooled down. George couldn't wait for sleep, his limbs felt like they were being weighed down with how exhausted he was.

"You look pretty tired, want me to make good on our promise and carry you," Dream joked.

"Nope, I'm not that pathetic. I can handle this," George groaned out, low key wishing he could be carried. Not that he'd ever admit that.

Finally, they reached the car and George immediately got in. Leaning back into the seat, relieved he could finally rest. The trek back home seemed shorter to George, but that was probably due to him being half asleep. He barely even registered that they reached Dream's house. He felt like a zombie as he forced his body to get out of the car and start walking to the door.

"Hey, George?" Dream called out to the shorter man, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yeah?" George says.

"I'm sorry for ruining our day out," Dream said guiltily, eyes downcast towards the ground.

"What are you talking about," George asked. His day was far from ruined. He enjoyed it a lot.

"At the end when I almost got in that fight, and with how pissy I was up to now," Dream answered.

"Dream, I had fun, and that didn't matter. Clearly, the asshole said something fucked up, I'm sure you were acting reasonably," George reassured the blonde, softly adding," I don't think any day with you could be ruined,"

Dream looked up and met Georges's face. Beautiful amber eyes locked with George's own. Dream's smile was one of admiration and full of so much love it scared George how much he wanted to see it on the other from now on.

Their eye contact was ended by Dream's attention being drawn to something behind George. he continued smiling as he made his way over to the brit.

"Hold up, I have one more thing I want to show you," Dream said, before coming up to him and sweeping him off his feet into a bridal carry.

"Hey! what are you doing?" George stumbled out.

"You're tired and obviously don't want to walk anymore so I'm making good on my promise," Dream answered as if he was talking about the weather.

"Also you told me you didn't like being carried like a sack of potatoes, so ill do it like this from now on," Dream said. George couldn't help but read into the implication that Dream would be carrying him in the future as well.

"Oh! and close your eyes," Dream added.

"What? why?" George asked.

"Just trust me," Dream answered.

George slowly closed his eyes, his only sense of his surroundings being the feeling of Dream walking. The walk only lasted minutes before Dream came to a stop.

"I'm going to set you on the ground, keep your eye's shut," Dream said.

"Okay," George said, feeling as Dream adjusted him before setting him on the soft grass. He stayed there for a second before Dream sat behind him, His chest touching George's back. The heat radiating off Dream comforting and made him want to lean further back to feel even more of it.

"Okay, open your eyes," Dream said softly, right into George's ear. hot breath caressing his skin. It sent a shiver down his spine.

George opened his eyes and was met with hundreds of little soft glowing lights blinking on and off in a beautiful swarm.

"They're fireflies, They become rather active this time of year," Dream says resting his chin on George's shoulder.

"Do you like it," Dream asked.

"Yeah, I do Dream," George said giving in and leaning back into the warmth that's the other man, "I love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The breeding aspect was brought up and requested by another reader. if you guys don't like it just say the word and I can change the story accordingly.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
